Spoilt Dreams
by hurpity
Summary: Tsuzuki Asato used to dream nothing but nightmares: which turned out to be memories, which then faded away when he met... Cake! I mean, Hisoka!
1. Feed Me

**Spoilt Dreams**

**#1 – Feed Me.**

Hisoka kept worrying over recent events. To improve their relationship, and his empathy skills (or rather, his tolerance of), he and Tsuzuki had been asked to share a room in one of the ministry's own dorms. This was unusual, and even more so because they had to share a bed. It was a queen-size bed, so in theory they could keep space between them if they wanted, however Hisoka had the feeling there really wasn't much space left with Tsuzuki in the bed with him. Tsuzuki rolled around often, and at times Hisoka woke to find Tsuzuki's arms around him. He had to pry them off and hand over a substitute. A cuddly toy Tsuzuki said he could not sleep without, unless on Earth. Hisoka didn't see what good it was: it was small and scruffy; looked somewhat like a black cat with a maniacal grin; was missing an ear where cotton stuffing hung out of a hole in its head; and had all sorts of patches sewn onto its body here and there. Tsuzuki was a pain to sleep with.

This however wasn't what was troubling Hisoka at that moment. He and Tsuzuki were in a café, and as per usual Tsuzuki was eating his way through an entire menu of desserts. He had started with each type of pie, moved onto cakes and waffles, and was currently having seconds of each. The plates piled up and Hisoka gave him a look of utter disgust. Tsuzuki didn't seem to notice though; he was in a deep ecstasy of sweetness, his lips forming a milky smile. His rich amethyst eyes looked tired, but in a gentle, drowsy way. He held the fork to his mouth and slowly engulfed the piece of chocolate fudge cake on the end of it. He slipped the fork out of his mouth, leaving it with a trail of saliva.

Hisoka tried looking away at the floor. He really couldn't stand this. It made him feel sick to think of the bloated-ness Tsuzuki must of felt, he dreaded ever picking up such a feeling from the glutton. Looking away made him notice something though: Tsuzuki's stomach pressing up against the table. But how could he see it from across the table? Wait. No. He was sitting at Tsuzuki's side now, and he could feel his cheeks burning up in a blush. He held out the fork with a piece of toffee sauce covered waffle on it to Tsuzuki's lips.

'What _am_ I doing!' Hisoka thought to himself, but his body moved on its own. He was sitting on Tsuzuki's lap, feeding him sweets, cakes, waffles, pie… 'This can't be real. STOP IT.'

It wasn't and it did. Hisoka gasped and opened his eyes to see the ceiling of their new dorm room. His left leg had strayed in between Tsuzuki's somehow and looking to his left he could see Tsuzuki smiling in his sleep while drooling onto his pillow out of the corner of his mouth, his right hand resting on his stomach. Hisoka realised what must have happened. He had entered one of Tsuzuki's dreams. This time he didn't feel like he could hold it in. He fought the duvet aside, jumped up and rushed into the bathroom where he waited, kneeling before the toilet, expecting to throw up. After a while of panting and expectancy, he decided that he felt a bit better, and it was probably just passing queasiness.

Tsuzuki _was_ a pain to sleep with.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

A four chapter, one shot based on some random ideas. o-0 Particularly fanservicey and suggesting the almost-canon pairing (note that I've only seen the Anime and read one volume of the Manga) of Hisoka and Tsuzuki.

I find it very hard to write Hisoka IC, I'd really appreciate some opinions on that. :0

The cuddly toy mentioned in this chapter is Skogkatt, a demonic cat-like thing that I keep slipping into things… And leaving messages like 'SKOGKATT IS COMING' on school computer screens before leaving the room. o.o I'm sure SOMEONE has been freaked out by that. May be some day I'll write a one chapter story of how Tsuzuki got Mr Skogkatt. :3

This chapter really made me realise how painful it must be for Hisoka to be around Tsuzuki, I mean, what with how people describe Tsuzuki's hunger all the time in fanfiction, but never explore what Hisoka picks up about it (at least, I haven't found one that has yet). I'd hate to be so confused by other people's feelings.


	2. Pamper Me

**Spoilt Dreams**

**#2 – Pamper Me.**

Hisoka put his slippers by his side of the bed and slipped his feet into the bed where Tsuzuki lay, facing the opposite direction. He wondered if he should scold Tsuzuki for last night's dream, however it was quite possible that it was a subconscious thought and that Tsuzuki didn't mean to think that way. After all, he seemed to enjoy eating the desserts more than the fact he was manipulating Hisoka.

Hisoka sighed and reached over to his lamp, turning it off and sliding down under the duvet. A soft, but slightly gruff sound came from Tsuzuki's side of the bed.

"Excuse me…" Tsuzuki whispered with a rather embarrassed tone of voice.

'As if sleeping in the same bed wasn't uncomfortable enough, now he's burping. Errugh,' Hisoka thought, putting his tongue out in the dark. It was a childish thing for him to do, but no one would ever see it.

Hisoka woke up to daylight streaming in through a partially opened curtain. He looked over the bed at his partner, or where he thought he would be. He was greeted by a reflection of his own face, with its eyes shut. He stared for a while, and his reflection seemed to yawn a little, cutesy yawn and open its gorgeous jade eyes wide, to stare back.

"Good morning." It said. It sounded sweet. Absolutely adorable. Laced with sugar.

'This must be another one of Tsuzuki's dreams…' Hisoka thought, rather unimpressed. 'So this time, he's my exact copy, only extremely… Sweet.' This is what he thought, until he sat up, to see someone else on the bed. Another reflection, this time with eyes the colour of grass that lacked light. It lay on the end of the bed, rubbing water from the edge of a tired eye, before pushing itself up to stretch like a cat, yawning with a slightly more scratchy voice to the other.

Hisoka looked over to his right, there at the curtain was another clone of himself, looking at the window. This one turned and smiled in his direction, its eyes a deep aqua, like the waters of a tropical ocean.

"Awake now are we, eh?" It spoke with an Osakan accent. The other clones chirped in unison:

"Yes, senpai!"

'So where is Tsuzuki? He's not that one is he?' Hisoka looked at each of them in case there were any clear clues.

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" The sweet one nagged, tugging on Hisoka's pyjama sleeve.

He got out of bed and followed him into a room, which Hisoka recognised as the bathroom, but inside seemed to be a changing room. The Osakan clone was changing into black leather trousers, a sleeveless black shirt, and a black hooded jacket, rimmed with silver fur; he did so in a matter of seconds. The cat-like clone was changing into a tight brown shirt with cut long sleeves with baggy beige trousers, and as expected, a belt with a tabby-cat tail attached to the back accompanied by a headband with matching tabby-cat ears.

He looked around to see the sweet clone getting help from the Osakan clone in tying a ribbon at the back of a full maid's outfit, complete with headband.

Hisoka felt like yelling at someone, but it seemed wrong to do it at his own clones. They were all hurrying about and cooperating so well with each other, it would be a shame to ruin that, even if it wasn't real.

"Someone help me get these contacts in!" The cat clone called, unscrewing the lid of a contact lens container by a large mirror. The Osakan clone hurried over and proceeded to take the thin clear lenses and place them into the other boy's eyes with a loving gaze.

"Oh, 'Soka-tan, you mustn't dawdle!" The sweet clone squeaked, carrying over a neat square of clothes and putting them into Hisoka's arms. He looked down at them with a look of slight panic.

"Asato-sama will be waiting for us!" The clone added, joining the other two by the mirror. They all watched Hisoka expectantly.

'I suppose I have no choice but to get changed. Then I can find Tsuzuki and force myself out of here.' He started to unbutton his pyjama top, at which point the Osakan clone stepped forward and assisted him. The cat clone untied the bow at the top of his pyjama bottoms and started to pull them down. Hisoka couldn't think of anything to do, other than let them undress him. After his pyjamas were removed, the clones hurried to put a pair of boxers and socks on him, before unfolding a yellow shirt and a pair of jeans that were frayed and tattered at the ends. They threw the yellow shirt on him and carefully did up just four buttons, leaving the top open to expose his chest. The jeans were pulled onto him quite forcefully. They were tight at the top, but after realising this, they suddenly felt comfortable. The finishing touch was a shark tooth necklace which the Osakan clone ceremoniously placed over Hisoka's head and down around his neck, while the two other clones stood at his side, hands together against their chests with looks of delight.

"Now, ain't nobody who could say that we're not ready to go, eh?" The Osakan clone announced rhetorically.

"No! We are perfect for Asato-sama!" Chirped a reply. With this, the cat clone and sweet clone lined up behind the Osakan clone, and he led them out of the room, through the bedroom and out into a hallway. The hallway was very different to the one in reality. It was huge, with an enormously high ceiling and the floor was covered by a red and gold carpet.

Hisoka followed at the back until they came to a double door that reached almost to the ceiling.

The door opened as though by itself and inside at the end of the red carpet was a marble throne, covered in blankets, cushions, pillows and the relaxed form of Tsuzuki. He lay like a dog, arms hanging over an armrest, still asleep. The clones got to work, setting up a table with two cups of tea and a plate of biscuits, and prodding Tsuzuki in the side.

Tsuzuki made a quiet groaning sound, then yawned in an animalistic way, before sitting up and stretching his arms out wide and high. He then rested his hands on his lap and looked down at the table placed in front of him with a content smile.

The sweet clone in his maid's outfit stomped up to Hisoka rather annoyed, took his left hand and roughly escorted him to the throne, where the two other clones assisted him in literally throwing Hisoka onto Tsuzuki's front. Hisoka felt himself blush heavily and looked up to see Tsuzuki's smiling face again. A large, warm hand touched his back and gently stroked it. He felt drowsy and found himself lying against Tsuzuki's chest. It was warm, and the shirt Tsuzuki wore, like Hisoka's, was only buttoned up a little way at the bottom, leaving his chest bare. Hisoka rubbed his cheek against the bare skin and closed his eyes.

'What's the point of this dream?' Hisoka wondered to himself. He opened his eyes at the feeling of something touching his lips, and saw that Tsuzuki was holding a biscuit out for him. He found himself taking a bite, and another, until the biscuit was no longer there. The hand on his back continued to stroke him, while the other reached out and picked up another biscuit. 'So he's feeding _me_ this time?'

Many biscuits and sips of tea later, Hisoka felt very drowsy and was laid down against a cushion-coated armrest, an arm around his back. Seeing that Hisoka had started to fall asleep, the clones gathered around the throne, stroking and petting Tsuzuki and offering a new plate full of biscuits and a mug of warm tea to him. Hisoka could see the image of Tsuzuki being pampered like a spoilt puppy through his closed eyes. Again it disgusted him like the other dream.

'Look at _them_, treating him like- like he were-! HE DOESN'T DESERVE IT!' Hisoka thought so loudly (if that was possible) that he was sure he spoke the last part in the dream. In an instant he awoke back in the bed, lying on top of Tsuzuki's chest, two strong arms around his torso. He elbowed Tsuzuki hard:

"WAKE UP!" He yelled as he sat up and turned to fume at Tsuzuki's waking face. He yawned and whimpered like a puppy before opening his eyes to see Hisoka's death glare. For a moment he froze, captivated by the huge emerald jewels that stared back at him in the dark, picking up what little light there was.

"Hisok-"

"IDIOT! I'm sick of THIS!" Hisoka screamed in his face, as though he knew what the young boy meant.

Tsuzuki looked fairly confused, what exactly was 'this' anyway?

"Your dreams!" Hisoka said with extreme irritation.

"Huh-eh-AH!" Tsuzuki spluttered as he realised what Hisoka meant. "You…?"

"Last night and now. It's disgusting!"

Hisoka pushed hard on Tsuzuki's stomach as he climbed back over to his side of the bed and pulled the duvet over himself, facing away from Tsuzuki.

"Itete…" Tsuzuki yelped, putting on a very sad apologetic expression, but it was wasted in the dark. "Sorry."

The next day, Tsuzuki was very quiet, and Hisoka found it hard to suppress how pleased he was that he didn't have to visit another café or bakery that day, but it worried him slightly. Tsuzuki didn't seem to be anything. There wasn't any emotion coming from him.

'He's just keeping it in to make me feel guilty.' Hisoka assured himself, 'he'll start to flood me with sad vibes after a bit until I finally let him have sweets.'

At the end of the day, despite doing fieldwork on Earth for an entire afternoon, Tsuzuki hadn't eaten anything.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

This chapter was a lot of fun to write. :3 Each of the Hisoka clones had different looks, and I guess personalities too… And they were acting out the girl's equivalent of the typical 'maid' story. Kinda.

I like the term 'laced with sugar'. I read it a few times in fanfics about Tsuzuki and thought it was just right for a description of something Tsuzuki would love. However! The Hisoka he _really_ seems to love is actually the normal, grumpy, cold Hisoka. :D Yay happy ending. Or not.

It seems it wasn't as one-off as Hisoka thought, so he's had a bit of a yell. Tsuzuki is quite upset by this, SO QUEUE THE EMO:DD YAAAY

The burping bit. Don't ask. I just wanted to see what it was like to have Tsuzuki burp. He just doesn't, it's almost scary. XD Then again, the whole 'perfect body' thing… But surely he _does_ burp! Well, he has now. All that trapped gas in one convenient- OMGWTFBBQ!

Check out my SheezyArt account (with same username) for an illustration of the three Hisoka clones… XP I can't draw Hisoka though, I must warn you.


	3. Promise Me

**Spoilt Dreams**

**#3 – Promise Me.**

On the third night, Hisoka entered another dream. This one was different though. It held no relation to the real world, apart from the fact it was filled with familiar faces and names. There was a King Tatsumi, who was apparently his father (Hisoka didn't want to know quite how), the loyal advisors, GuShouShin and Watari. And a staircase. An uneven stone staircase that led up into a castle tower. It was filled with bolted doors and had no windows to let in light. The whole way was lit by torchlight. He was running now, as though desperate. He reached the last door. How did he know it was the last? It was a gut feeling. His heart pounded and he undid the bolt, removed chains and another bolt, a large padlock, and yet more heavy chains. Then it was open. He pushed it gently, eager to see what was inside, but somehow telling himself it wouldn't be there. He wouldn't be there.

He sighed with relief as a strangely familiar sight met his eyes. It was an old stone room, with one window without glass. It let in the smell and sound of Summer, and a smooth rectangle of bright sunlight onto the stone floor, and onto a figure that lay there, a pointed, fur-tipped ear twitching.

Without control of his body, Hisoka walked forward toward the figure. It was much larger than him. Much, much larger. Possibly even larger than the King Tatsumi had been. It was Tsuzuki. Dressed in a loose green yukata, lying on the floor like an overheated dog. An eye looked up to see his visitor, then back to the wall.

Hisoka stood there for a while, until he lost track of time and everything changed to a very different scene. There were yells and shouts, arrows and riffles being fired at a figure with black wings. Eventually it gave up, exhausted, and collapsed into a rose bed, where it continued to be fired at.

Hisoka panicked and ran forwards into the sea of arrows and bullets, which stopped immediately. He stood with his arms out protectively before the winged being and faced the soldiers covering the castle's tower walls.

"Enough! What has he done to deserve _this!_" He called out at them.

'What _did_ he do to deserve this?' Hisoka thought.

A cawing sound, like a bird, came from behind him, and he looked down to see green feathers and a beak, peeking out from the winged being's cupped hands. Seeing that it was finally calm outside, a small head popped out, followed by a body. It was a small green parrot.

"Tsu-zooo-ki ask Peko say: I have return. Speak now have bridge. Understood?" It spoke with uneven pauses.

Everything shifted again, this time back to the stone room in the tower. Tsuzuki was there, on the floor, looking up at him. In front of him was a tray with a large bowl of… Stew? It smelt strongly of beef. It looked like a portion large enough for four, but just right for this Tsuzuki. This Tsuzuki. Its eyes were blank, dark. They did not shine, or look alive somehow. It looked up at him with an expression Hisoka couldn't understand, and the feelings he felt, he knew what they were, but couldn't understand them either. It was hate. Severe and harsh, but content with being aware of something.

"How can anyone be satisfied with hating themselves?" Hisoka spoke coldly, but had really meant to just think this to himself.

"I don't deserve this. You said so yourself." Tsuzuki said, with an empty voice. He continued to speak, but it sounded blurred, and lost all meaning, until Hisoka realised that all he could hear from Tsuzuki's mouth was low growls.

The parrot sat in the corner, croaking and cawing translations.

"I don't deserve to live if I take that right from others." It spoke, but this time in clear English. There was emotion in its voice too. After a while of translating the same things worded a thousand times and suicide for the welfare of others glorified in many poetic ways, it gave up and just sat there. Quiet and clearly uncomfortable. Its beady eyes looked as sad and desperate as the ones that were now staring back at Tsuzuki.

"Stop this. If you must have proof of the benefits of your existence, take pen and paper and list them. Or try to blame someone else for a change. It's pathetic that you just keep thinking the same thoughts, and allow them to take control of you. You grew out of that a long time ago, right?"

There was a moment of silence, and the blankness in Tsuzuki's eyes faded.

"But that was with you. You said… But now you too say I don't deserve…"

"SHUT UP! I SAID YOU DIDN'T DESERVE TO BE SPOILT LIKE THAT, IDIOT! DO SOMETHING GOOD FOR ONCE AND STOP MAKING PEOPLE WORRY ABOUT YOU, THEN MAY BE YOU'LL DESERVE SOMETHING!"

A tear dropped from Tsuzuki's cheek. He wrapped his arms around Hisoka and spoke softly into his ear:

"I… I'm okay."

Hisoka looked out across the dark bedroom. He felt gratefulness, relief, and warmth.

"May be I- I should stop making you worry." He smiled and snuggled up against Tsuzuki, who laid him down gently, back into the bed, and pulled the duvet over them.

"Promise?" He said in his cutesy, innocent, puppy voice.

"I promise."

* * *

** Author's Note**

Awww… Don't we all like soppy Tsuzuki and Hisoka endings? Not quite the end though, one last chapter and it'll be concluded:3

This chapter was based around a story I made up in my head one night, while trying to sleep. I didn't mention the bit with the crow that sang 'Strut For My Honey' though. That was probably the most humourous part, that the creature that could understand all beasts but humans kept being tormented by a crow that WOULD NOT STOP SINGING A MATING CALL! XP But humour like that would've ruined the mood here, and I only wanted to fit in what made the point and helped the story well. Nothing overly unnecessary.

If you really tried reading behind the lines, you could probably make up a whole loada crap about character relationships and impressions here. Like Tatsumi being the King who has power over everyone! XP But I wasn't actually thinking too much about that when I wrote this.


	4. Worship Me

**Spoilt Dreams**

**#4 – Worship Me.**

Another night, another dream. Tsuzuki had cheered up now, and his appetite had returned that day, much to Hisoka's horror. Even more to Hisoka's horror was the theme of this new dream world fantasy that Tsuzuki's subconscious had thought up:

"More sake, my Lord?"

"Chocolate cake?"

"The young sacrifice you asked for has arrived, my Lord!"

"Only fifteen plates full? You mustn't go out with such an empty stomach, my Lord!"

The marble throne had returned, but this time, Tsuzuki was more than just 'Lord Asato'. He was a God.

Hisoka was left lying before him, his hands and feet bound together, his clothes torn, unbuttoned.

'This is getting seriously 'echi',' Hisoka thought.

Tsuzuki stood and bent over to stroke Hisoka's cheek with one index finger.

"This'll be fun. Leave me be with him." He spoke confidently, and smirked. Hisoka never liked when Tsuzuki smirked, it was like he was possessed by a demon, perhaps his own.

Suddenly Hisoka opened his eyes to see Tsuzuki's smiling, sleeping face. There was a hand. Touching him. On his bare skin. On his stomach.

"TSUZUKI!"

Tsuzuki was a pain to sleep with.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Short and sweet. And a bit naughty. XP

Hope you had fun. :0


End file.
